The present invention relates generally to a storage and organization device, and more particularity to a holder for storing and organizing attachment combs in a compact, readily accessible position for use during hair cutting.
Attachment combs are commonly used with powered hair cutting devices such as clippers or trimmers collectively referred to as hair clippers. Conventional hair clippers often are supplied with multiple attachment combs of varying sizes. Each size of comb has a plurality of teeth, and the length of the teeth vary from comb to comb, and all combs of a set typically attach to the clipper near the blades using a snap or friction fit. An operator typically changes attachment combs several times over the course of a haircut or hair styling event, depending on the desired length of hair. When a comb is not in use, the comb is typically placed on a nearby surface in an unorganized fashion. The act of searching though a multitude of combs to find the proper size during the course of a haircut can unduly increase the amount of time needed to complete the haircut.
The use of storage devices for hair clipper attachment combs is known in the prior art. One such device is disclosed in Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,290. This device contains a rectangular leather or fabric panel with pockets for storing hair clipper blades and guards. A disadvantage of this configuration is that the operator does not have ready access to a particular hair comb because this storage device provides no identification system for determining which comb is in a particular pocket. A second disadvantage of the prior art device is that it is configured to be hung on a wall or similar vertical surface. Because hair cutting usually takes place adjacent to a mirror or counter in professional settings, or in a bathroom or near a kitchen table in home settings, there is often little space to hang a panel with sufficient storage capacity for a plurality of hair clipper combs. Also, in home environments, wall storage is not usually considered aesthetically pleasing.
Another preferred design criteria of attachment combs and their organization is that during the cutting operation, combs should be located on a table or counter within easy reach of the operator. Conventional counter-supported attachment comb holders are known that are rigid, and include a plurality of compartments configured for accommodating corresponding attachment combs. However, in some cases, such organizers unduly contribute to the bulk of the clipper assembly package. Also, such bulky packages are more expensive to ship and handle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved attachment comb storage device that holds and organizes attachment combs in a compact, readily accessible position for use during hair cutting. There is also a need for an improved attachment comb storage device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and compact enough to be packaged with the clipper assembly.